


Morning Coffee

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Hautboy Island [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Also Maria has a potty mouth, F/M, Hautboy Island, Yeah Maria has apparently found that town, You know that mythical town, construction!AU, you dream filled with all the attractive men that have tickled your fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: She was a survivor. She wanted a shirt to commemorate the occasion. “I survived talking to pretty men, and I kept my panties on.” That’s what Maria needed it to say. Or that she kept her ovaries in line.





	

 

* * *

 

She was a survivor. She wanted a shirt to commemorate the occasion. “I survived talking to pretty men, and I kept my panties on.” That’s what Maria needed it to say. Or that she kept her ovaries in line.

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day. She was going to pick out a few pieces of furniture to have lined up when her place was done. First though, first she required caffeine. As it was, Maria entered the popular coffee shop and bookstore that had opened just before she moved to town. She hadn’t had a chance to check it out; she had been told it had a great coffee and book selection.

The little bell chimed as she walked in, and the clerk (or was it barista?) greeted her. Looking over the menu, and it was a nice selection, she turned her attention to the employee… and had to hold her chin place with her hand. Was she not free here too? Must she be taunted everywhere she went? Did she do something horrible in her past life to deserve this?

The man who was patiently waiting for her order, and smiling at her, was nearly as pretty as all the men she talked to yesterday. He had light curly hair, blue eyes, and the bastard was tall.

C’mon. There had to be something in the water here.

His name tag read “Tom”.

“Are you ready order, darling?”

She was torn between tearing her hair out at his Queen’s English, or throwing herself at him.

Good thing there was counter between them and her hair looked damn good today.

Maria wasn’t exactly sure what she ordered. But Tom politely smiled and took her name before turning to make her coffee.

She wandered over to the books, browsing while she waited.

“He allows you to read the books while you drink your coffee,” a voice came that was so deep it rumbled her lower stomach. She turned to see, once again, a tall man next to her. His skin was as nearly as dark as his eyes, and the salt peppering his hair did nothing to diminish his handsome features.

She must have looked like a goldfish, because he smiled sweetly at her. “You look new in here. First time patrons aren’t usually aware of Tom’s policies. I’m Idris, by the way. Did you just move here?” He too must have been from Britain.

Maria took his proffered hand and shook it. Nice, firm, strong shake.

“Maria. And I’m more or less new. I lived here until high school. Followed my parents when they moved back.” She didn’t need to tell him there had been a false alarm health scare with her parents; the real reason for following them.

“Ready to head to the office?” Another tall, dark man asked.

Idris turned and nodded. “Yes. Oh, and Chadwick meet Maria. She recently moved back into town.”

Chadwick took her hand and shook it. Another nice, strong handshake.

“Pleased to meet you.”

Maria managed to make a sound that conveyed she was pleased to meet him too.

They had to go to work, which saved her from embarrassment because drool was about to dribble from her mouth.

She found a book, with the distractions gone, and took a seat.

Shortly afterwards Tom delivered her order. There was a surprise scone on a plate next to it though.

Confused, she looked up at him to tell him she hadn’t order that.

“On the house,” he said before she could protest. “Couldn’t let a pretty lady go without her having a little something for breakfast.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a blush. He smiled widely at her one more time before heading back to the counter to take more orders.

Unfortunately (or was it fortunately?) her respite from the attractive men in this town did not last long.

“Fancy seeing you here this morning.”

Her ovaries couldn’t take this anymore. It was settled, when she moved out of her house she was going to find a place with the least attractive men.

This time the voice belonged to Jeremy.

“Morning,” she replied, hoping she at least appeared to be calm.

“Morning. Mind if I join you?” Jeremy indicated the open chair at her table.

“Oh, yeah, no problem.”

Jeremy took a seat and began adding creamer to his coffee. Maria took a bite of her scone so as to not say something stupid. Like how much she appreciated him in his choice of clothes this day: a grey Henley shirt, dark washed jeans with black boots.

She may have crossed her legs a few times.

“On your way to work?” she asked casually.

He grinned as he looked up from his coffee. “Got to get the fair princess back in her castle, don’t I? Though I hope she was serious about selling it.”

Maria laughed, “She definitely was. She’ll probably look for something more recently constructed. Better chance of the wiring not being faulty.”

Taking a sip of his coffee he nodded. “Good. And if you’re looking to build from a ground up, princess, I know an architect who is pretty darn good. Ben will draw you up your dream home.”

“Nice to know.”

He noticed the scone on her plate and then looked over at Tom, still taking and preparing orders.

“Tom serve you today?” Jeremy asked, tapping the side of his cup.

“Yeah.”

“He always gives this scone out to the pretty girls.”

She ignored the fact that he might have called her pretty, and focused on the scone part.

“He does this often? Give out free scones?”

Jeremy shrugged, “Maybe not all the time. The only other time I’ve seen him do it was to this mom with her kid.” He looked at his coffee and back at counter where the sugars and condiments were kept, then over at Tom. “I forgot the sugar for my drink. I’ll be right back.”

Jeremy went to counter and was talking to Tom as he added a few packets of sugar. She couldn’t hear what they said but she watched as Tom held up his hands and laughed.

The contractor came back when he was done, scooting his chair a little closer to her. “Are you going to be stopping by today?”

‘Not if I want to keep my sanity,’ she thought to herself. Outloud she said, “No, but I was going to go look at some furniture. Trying to get some stuff lined up ahead of time.”

Jeremy nodded, seeming to like her answer. “Sounds like a solid plan. Well, if you need help with anything else, let me know. I can help with more than just your house.”

Sure, he could help her with more than just her house.

Feeling just the tiniest bit of brave, however, Maria smiled at him as she took a sip of her coffee. “Should I just call your office? I don’t think I have your cellphone.”

“Now that is just a crime. I could have sworn I’ve given it to you.”

Pressing her lips together she shook her head. “No sir, you didn’t. Just have your office number.”

“Let me remedy that. Do you have a pen?”

Maria reached into her purse and pulled out pen, along with a piece of paper. Jeremy took the pen, and instead of taking the paper he turned her hand over and wrote his name and number on the back. His kissed the back of her before placing the pen back in it.

Did he wink at her? He might have winked at her.

“Now, you have no excuse not to call me.” He stood up and pushed his chair in. “Unfortunately I have to head over and go over some more electrical things with Oscar. I’ll let you know how much it might cost.”

“N-no pro-problem. I’ve got a big enough b-budget to cover things like this.” Stammered only three times, not bad.

Jeremy bid her adieu.

Maria finished her coffee, put her book back (she realized she didn’t even read it) and left with a wave to Tom. She walked a little in a daze as she made her way down to the furniture store that her cousin, Lissa, recommended. The man who owned it had built Lissa’s daughter a beautiful dresser.

As she entered the furniture store she admired the floor pieces. None of it was clunky, the woods that were used were beautiful and stained perfectly. She opened a drawer on a side table and admired the dovetail work. Closing it she liked how smooth it worked.

A pair of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down a ramp. She looked up and was surprised to find the store was connected to the hardware place next door. She was just mildly surprised to find another good looking man there. Jeans that were rolled up just a bit over a pair of boots, suspenders over a plaid shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows were enough to make Maria want to go see if she had any lumberjack romance novels at home. If not, she was going to buy some and picture him as the hero.

“May I help you? I’m Michael.”

Was that an Irish brogue?

“Fuck,” Maria muttered under her breath.


End file.
